


a different kind of scary

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? i guess???, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Lime, Masturbation, One Shot, Quiet Sex, Smut, Texting, light destiel, like really quiet sex, paranormal activity, spoopy, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 15:</p><p>because what's more terrifying than getting caught screwing around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different kind of scary

You carried the bowl of popcorn to the living room as sam set up the dvd, sitting on the large couch.

You, sam, dean, and cas were taking the whole week off from hunting, to celebrate with some fake monsters before you had to go gank the real ones.

The four of you were spending this time in your hometown where you resided permanently, protecting your turf from any freaks that dared trespass.

Dean entered your small apartment, his mouth full of mini snickers, “fun sized” candy wrappers falling from his pockets.

You snorted, grabbing a big orange blanket and draping it over your body as sam sat next to you.

Cas had popped up at some point, and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Dean quickly shut off the lights, and sat down next to cas as the movie began.

He’d put in one of the best scary movies out there- paranormal activity. You’d seen it countless times, as had sam, and the two of 

you were hardly paying attention.

You turned the volume on your phone all the way down and shot sam a quick text.

His phone vibrated, which he turned off, and unlocked it.

Your text read “bored. –sh”

Sam let out a barely audible snort of laughter, giving you a look that said “you’re such a dork.”

He quickly typed out a response.

“so am i.”

“well, what’re we gonna do for the next hour?”

“Idk.”

“well, I have a few…suggestions ;p” you texted, sneaking a peak at his face.

“like what?” he looked at you with one raised eyebrow.

You the moved your hands up his thigh, trailing your nails up this jeans, slowly moving to gently grab his crotch.

He groaned just as a woman screamed on the television, drowning him out.

He tapped out a message on his phone.

“you wanna play that game, huh?”

You nodded, biting your lip.

He smiled deviously down at you, his hand moving and mimicking yours. Your phone buzzed as his hand made it’s way inside your   
pants, slipping a finger into your slick core.

“you asked for this, baby girl.”

You bit your fist, closing your eyes and focusing on being quiet. Sam’s finger pumped in and out of you easily, just barely grazing   
your sweet spot.

You gasped, you hand coming down and gently grasping his wrist in as a silent pea for him to go deeper.

Understanding, he added a second finger. His fingers crawling deeper and deeper with each gentle thrust.

You tried to focus on your breathing, your orgasm approaching fast.

You were beginning to taste blood as you bit down harder in your fist, leaning your head on sam’s shoulder.

You whimpered into your hand as you clamped down on sam’s fingers, coating him with your arousal.

You came down, sam’s hand slowing his motions before pulling out of you.

You phone vibrated.

“good girl.”

You let out a slight groan, staying quiet. It was a miracle the two men on the floor hadn’t noticed yet.

Then noticed that the hand you weren’t biting was squeezing sam’s crotch when he bucked against it. You nodded slightly, burying your face in his shoulder as you slowed your panting.

You undid his pants, your hand cupping him through his underwear. he released his cock, pumping once to coat himself in your arousal, grapping your hand and holding your wrist as you pumped him.  
You were amazed at how calm and collected he looked. He seemed to be immersed in the movie, his breathing even, despite your motions under the blanket.

You swiped away a bead of pre-cum that had formed on the head of his cock, speeding up your actions.

You noticed his jaw clench.

You leaned your head upward, biting his ear lobe and whispering barely audible things.

“quiet, sammy…just breathe, baby.”

His cock twitched, signaling the end of your little game.  
“cum for me, baby.” You whispered before he spilled over.

You formed a cup with your hand, catching the sticky white substance, careful not to stain the couch.

The both of you kept your breathing under control, (for the most part) for the next few minutes.

The both of you stayed underneath the blanket for the remainder of the movie, which was coming to an end, while sam re-did your jeans and his own.

The credits rolled, and sam stood, excusing himself to the bathroom. You stood as well, walking to the kitchen and washing your hands.

You came back into the living room to find that dean had fallen asleep with his head on cas’s shoulder, and cas had fallen asleep with his head on dean’s.

So that’s why they didn’t notice.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter at sammys_lover :3


End file.
